2015–16 Burton Brewers season
|} The 2015–16 Burton Brewers season is the ongoing 8th season of the franchise in the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the 9th overall as they played one season in the BBL in the UK. They come into the season as three-time defending NBA champions. The Brewers finished with a 74–8 record slightly better than the Golden State Warriors 73–9 record but it was their worst regular season record since 2012–13 season, a 72–10 record. They also broke the LA Lakers record of 33 consecutive wins as they achieved 53 consecutive wins and began the season with a 32–0 record. The Brewers won the title for a seventh time giving them the best finals record with a 7–0 record. They also became the first team in NBA history to go 3–0 down in the finals but still win the championship 4–3. Key Dates *'June 25: '''The NBA draft takes place in Brooklyn, New York. The Brewers select Kevon Looney with the 30th pick of the first round. *'July 1: Draft pick Kevon Looney joins last years draft pick Kyle Anderson on assignment in the D-League at Rio Grande. *'October 27: '''The Brewers begin the new season with a 125–86 win over Detroit. *'November 17: 'The Brewers win 116–97 at Brooklyn to set a new NBA record of 34 consecutive wins. *'December 28: 'A narrow loss at Indiana in triple overtime ends the Brewers record 53 match winning run and their also ends their record breaking 32–0 start to the season. This also ends a record run of 20 consecutive wins on the road. *'January 16: 'A 55 point home win against Brooklyn equals the best first half of an NBA history as from their first 41 matches the Brewers record sits at 40–1. *'March 30: 'A 136–81 win at Toronto gives James Harrison a franchise record 91 points in a match. *'April 5: 'Victory at home to Phoenix ensures that the Brewers will for a sixth season finish with at least 70 wins. *'April 7: 'A blowout 148–87 victory over Toronto becomes the Brewers largest ever NBA win, second largest in NBA history. James Harrison steals the show with a record 105 points and Thomas Atcherley becomes the first person to grab more than 30 assists in one game with 32. Atcherley also becomes the first person to achieve 20 or more assists in at least three games in one season. *'April 9: 'The Brewers ease past Boston to ensure they finish with a perfect 41–0 record at home for the second consecutive season. This also extends their winning run at home in the regular season to a record 89 games. *'April 13: 'The Brewers end the season 74–8 with a 130–68 win over Washington in which James Harrison scores 72 points including a record 13 three-pointers and also breaks his own record for three-pointers in a season by reaching 439. *'April 19: 'In the second match of the first round of the play-offs James Harrison scores 42 points, grabs 10 blocks, 10 assists and 11 rebounds to become the first person in 22 years to earn a quadruple-double in the NBA and the first in the play-offs. He also narrowly misses out on the first ever quintuple-double in NBA history by grabbing 8 steals. *'June 19: 'The Brewers dramatically defeat Golden State 99–98 in triple overtime to win the NBA Championship. They completed a dramatic comeback from 3–0 in the best-of-seven series. Draft Picks Roster | style="vertical-align:top;"| ; |} Game Log Regular Season Game Log |- style="vertical-align:top;" |'November: 17–0 (Home: 8–0; Road: 9–0) |} |- style="vertical-align:top;" |'January: 13–2 (Home: 5–0; Road: 8–2)' |- style="vertical-align:top;" |'February: 10–1 (Home: 8–0; Road: 2–1)' |- style="vertical-align:top;" |'March: 12–4 (Home: 6–0; Road: 6–4)' |- style="vertical-align:top;" |'April: 6–0 (Home: 4–0; Road: 2–0)' |} Play-Offs |- style="vertical-align:top;" |'Conference Semi-Finals: 4–1 (Home: 3–0; Road: 1–1)' |- style="vertical-align:top;" |'Conference Finals: 4–2 (Home: 4–0; Road: 0–2)' |- style="vertical-align:top;" |'Conference Finals: 4–3 (Home: 2–2; Road: 2–1)' |}